


The Turn of The Tables

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Logan confesses to Roman and things don't go quite as planned.





	The Turn of The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> _OH HOW THE TURNTABLES-_

Logan steadied himself, letting out a breath. He’d planned this all out, with the help of Patton. He was going to confess to Roman. He was finally going to tell Roman that he was in-...he was in love with him. Still a little hard to admit that to himself.  
  
Logan straightens out his shirt, tightening his tie, adjusting his glasses- _you can do this. Just like you practiced. With luck, he’ll respond positively._  
  
Logan rolls his shoulders, and then he’s walking down the stairs, mustering up a quirk of a smile when he sees Roman lingering by the bar, staring at his phone, confusion knitting his brows together.  
  
He looks up, and when he spots Logan he straightens, tucking his phone into his pocket- Logan thinks his eyes light up, but he reasons it’s most likely his imagination.  
  
‘Logan. It’s a bit ominous to suddenly be ordered to come downstairs with no explanation, no?’ Roman laughs lightly, offering a bright, if not nervous, smile, and continuing before Logan can say anything, ‘What was it you needed, then? Have I done something?’  
  
Logan frowns, tilting his head and then shaking it- ‘No, of course not, I merely...’  
  
The logical Side chuckles nervously, smoothing his hands out on his pants.  
  
‘Well, Roman, I ah-...I’ve had something rather imperative i’ve wanted to tell you for quite a while now, it’s...only now i’ve found the correct amount of courage to carry it through.’ Roman tilts his head, frowning slightly, but nodding nevertheless.  
  
‘I get the sense i’ve underestimated the weight of this,’ Roman chuckles, shifting, ‘Yes, go on.’  
  
Logan absently nods, fiddling with his tie briefly before clasping his hands behind his back and meeting Roman’s eye once more.  
  
‘Roman...for the past few ah- well, I suppose for the past _year_ , i’ve found myself ah- more...drawn. To you. I- I suppose it seems a bit silly now, but for the longest time I attempted to avoid you in hopes the- well, feelings, would dissipate,’ Logan chuckles wryly, ‘Shockingly, it didn’t work as i’d hoped.’  
  
He sighs, blinking, finding his gaze has managed to drift away from Roman’s face and quickly looking back up.  
  
‘It’s taken me a lot of courage to say it, but I-...I believe i’ve managed to ‘catch feelings’ for you.’  
  
Logan’s thoughts are drawn away from the offhand usage of the phrase, surprised to find that when he actually observes Roman, the prince is flushed a dark red, eyes starkly averted and lip bitten hard between his teeth.  
  
Roman sniffles a little bit, turning his head to Logan’s direction, though his eyes stay focused on the carpet to Logan’s left. A thin, pained smile crosses his face, and Logan’s sure his heart skips a beat- ha, he finally understood that phrase, at the least.  
  
‘I didn’t take you as one for pranks, specs,’ Roman clears his throat, flushing even darker at the way it cracks and stutters, ‘So...who told you? Virgil?’  
  
Roman crosses his arms over his chest, tapping his foot and then shifting his weight, tapping his foot, another shift, repeat. Logan’s heart seems to stop beating altogether.  
  
‘Wh- _prank?_ T- _told me_ \- wh- Roman no I-’ ‘No, no, it’s okay. You got me, you got me, it- funny joke, where’s Ashton Kutcher when you need him. Just...who told you?’  
  
Logan twitches, furrowing his brows. Roman bites his lip harder, turning his head and blinking rapidly, arms tightening around himself. Logan’s chest constricts, and he wants more than anything to reach out and comfort him, but he doesn’t. He knows Roman will jerk away, anyways.  
  
‘No- Roman i’m serious, I promise you- _no one_ told me _anything_ , i’m not _joking_ , I would- I would _never_ joke about such a thing. I merely-’ But then, oh then, Roman’s looking at him, and Logan’s breath catches in his throat.  
  
His eyes are that little bit red, watery, narrowed into slits, desperately searching Logan’s face, mouth twisted into a confused grimace. He must find whatever’s he’s looking for- or something he’s not expecting, rather- because then his eyes flicker, widening, and he shifts back onto his heels.  
  
Then he’s not only confused, but baffled, his flush returning with full-force, nose crinkling, mouth falling open slightly. ‘ _Oh._ ’  
  
Logan smiles- well, a small one, but a smile, and Roman lets out a breath.  
  
‘...you’re serious? _Truly_ serious?’ The other Side’s voice is quiet, cautious, and anxiety still colours his features, hands clasped in front of himself, fingers lacing and unlacing. A tear finally streaks down his face and Logan flinches- it’s followed by another, and then another, but Roman doesn’t acknowledge them.  
  
‘Deceit didn’t dare you to do this or something?’ Logan lets out a huff of a chuckle, broken from his brief trance, shaking his head.  
  
‘Of course not. Not only would he never do such a thing- i’m not _quite_ that mean-spirited.’  
  
Roman nods, offering a slightly shaky smile. ‘Right.’  
  
The older Side shifts forward, some of the anxiety easing from his features.  
  
‘If...if you’re serious, as you say...then...I- most certainly do feel the same about you...i’d- quite like to be your ah...’ Roman bites his lip, glancing away- _Roman, shy?_ -, ‘Ahaha...boyfriend.’  
  
Logan’s tempted to cringe at the word, but he’s too elated for it to even occur to him- he smiles, a real, full smile, and Roman lets out a watery giggle, tears still steadily slipping down his face.  
  
Instead of speaking, Logan just opens his arms, and predictably, Roman’s only still for a few seconds before he’s all too happy to dart forward, burying his face into the crook of Logan’s neck and nearly knocking him back with the force of it.  
  
Roman giggles again, arms tight around Logan’s shoulders, and he sniffles. They’re both silent for a moment.  
  
‘You can’t imagine how happy I am.’ Roman’s voice is shaky, but Logan can feel his smile against his neck.  
  
Logan chuckles, wrapping his arms tighter around Roman and pressing a hesitant kiss to his hair.  
  
‘I think I may have some idea.'


End file.
